


Convenience Store Problems

by micakepensive



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Convenience Store, F/F, overspender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micakepensive/pseuds/micakepensive
Summary: This stupid story is based off of the new Misakoko tapestry





	Convenience Store Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I could write something like this based off a PICTURE

[Tapestry](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1qqIL1BTyH/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

Harohapi was on their break, and they were hungry. Unfortunately, the CiRCLE cafe was closed, since it closes at 4 pm.

"Uh, I'll go to the convenience store near here. What do you guys want?" Misaki offered. 

"Um, canned coffee and a candy bar will work for me," said Kanon. Kaoru asked for grape juice, and Hagumi asked for chips.

"Kokoro? What about you?” Misaki turned towards Kokoro. Kokoro smiled.  _ Oh no _ , thought Misaki.

“I’ll come with you!” and off she ran.

“Kokoro,  _ no _ !” and Misaki ran after her. Kaoru smiled. 

"Can you see the love blossoming between them?" she asked. Kanon sighed.

“It’s so obvious.”

“Mii-kun and Kokoron hold hands during school,” said Hagumi. Kanon began coughing.

“Misaki-chan and Kokoro-chan  _ what  _ now?” she asked. Kaoru flicked her hair and gave her signature,

“Hakanai.”

“Misaki, are we there yet?” 

Kokoro was skipping on the sidewalk, with Misaki walking in front of her. Misaki sighed.

“Kokoro, why’d you run off without me if you didn't know where the store was?” Kokoro hummed and shrugged. She walked beside Misaki, and took Misaki’s hand.

“Because exploring would be fun! Especially with you, Misaki,” smiled Kokoro. Misaki squeezed Kokoro’s hand and looked to the other side, hiding her blush that was slowly creeping up. 

“Ah… thank you Kokoro… Oh look, the convenience store! Kokoro, don't buy too much.” They walked in the store, still holding hands. The cashier glanced at their hands and smiled. Misaki and Kokoro didn’t notice this, but they separated when Misaki went to grab the drinks and Kokoro grabbed the snacks.

“Grape juice, grape juice… Ah, here it is. Kanon would probably prefer the sweet coffee, Hagumi, uh." Misaki wasn't sure if Hagumi liked ramune but she got the original flavour anyways. Misaki picked out a drink for herself, and walked to where Kokoro was. Kokoro was crouching down, humming to herself. Misaki’s hand reached out and patted Kokoro on her fluffy hair.

“Hey, Kokoro, what do you want to drink?” Kokoro stood up, basket full of snacks.

“A cola!”

“Huh.”

Kokoro skipped past Misaki and grabbed a cup. She went to one of the soda machines and filled the cup up with cola. Misaki stood there, watching to make sure Kokoro didn't do anything stupid. After Kokoro popped the straw in, they walked to the cashier.

“Hello! Have you been smiling?” Kokoro asked, making Misaki roll her eyes. The cashier smiled and warmly replied,

“Yes. I can see you have too.” The cashier scanned each item, and the cost was 556 yen. Kokoro was about to reach in her pocket when Misaki stopped her.

“No, I wanted to come here, so I’ll pay.” she patted the spot where her wallet was supposed to be, but came across nothing. She frowned, slightly panicking. Misaki patted her pockets in her shorts, her jacket, but nothing. Misaki groaned and slammed her head on the counter. Kokoro patted Misaki’s head, and when Misaki lifted her head, Kokoro massaged her forehead.

“A-are you okay?” asked the cashier, worried about Misaki's well being. Misaki groaned again, and nodded her head. She turned towards Kokoro.

“Well, Kokoro, looks like you can pa- NO,  _ PUT THAT AWAY. _ ” Misaki threw herself on top of Kokoro, making them fall. Kokoro had pulled out 1 million yen from her pocket. Misaki yanked the money out of Kokoro’s hand and smacked her with it. She stood up and turned towards the cashier, who’s mouth was wide open.

“I’m so sorry about her, hold on,” smiled Misaki. She turned around and Kokoro was waiting patiently for Misaki.

“Here, put this back in your pocket. Never take that out anywhere anymore. Now, Kokoro, just because you're rich doesn't mean you can throw out your money for things so simple.”

As Misaki was lecturing Kokoro on how to life, the cashier watched them with amusement. When Misaki was done and Kokoro seemed to understand, they went to pay for the snacks. Misaki’s eyes widened when Kokoro slapped 1000 yen on the counter. She sighed, knowing this was better than a million. When they were finished paying, Kokoro ran out the door, but stopped, waiting for Misaki. Misaki grabbed the bags with drinks, thanked the cashier, and nearly tripped when the cashier asked her,

“Are you two dating?” Misaki turned towards the cashier, who was smiling. Misaki was turning red as she tried her hardest to deny it.

“N-no, we’re not… we… I would like it…” Misaki answered quietly. 

“Like what?” and Misaki screamed. She smacked her hand to her mouth. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Misaki apologised to the cashier. She took Kokoro with her free hand, and ran out of the store. Kokoro ran ahead of Misaki, and Misaki shouted at her to slow down.

“Only if you tell me what you like!” and sped up. Misaki groaned, and ran after her.

“One day, Kokoro. One day I’ll tell you.”


End file.
